Ohzan
Dennis N Tiana Productions's movie spoof of 1999 Disney film Tarzan. Ohzan, released on Jun. 17 2000, is a Finnish Spanish American 3D direct-to-video comedy animated movie spoof and parody of "Tarzan" is created Dennis & Tiana Productions and The Jim Henson Company. Cast * Tarzan - Oh (Home) * Jane Porter - Disgust (Inside Out) * Kala - She-Hulk * Kerchak - Hulk * Baby Tarzan - Baby Oh * Young Tarzan - Young Oh * Himself - Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Terk - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Young Terk - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Clayton - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Archimedes Q. Porter - Disgust's Father * Tantor - James P. Sullivan (Monsters University) * Young Tantor - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Sabor - Scar (The Lion King) * Clayton's Thugs - Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles) * Manu, The Baby Baboon - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) * Tarzan's Parents - Oh's Parents * The Baboons - Various Grey Wolves * The Thug chased by the baboons - King Humpty Dumpty (Greedy Humpty Dumpty (1936) Voice Actors English US Casting * Jim Parsons - Oh * Mindy Kaling - Disgust * Liv Tyler - She-Hulk * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk * Tara Strong - Baby Oh * Kevin Clash - Young Oh * Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki * Susanne Pollatschek - Olivia Flaversham * Kathryn Beaumont - Young Olivia (AKA Alice) * Jason Lee - Syndrome * Peter Renaday - Disgust's Father * Joey McCrary - James P. Sullivan * Justin Long - Alvin Seville * Jeremy Irons - Scar * Carlos Alazraqui - Syndrome's Men * Seann William Scott and Josh Peck - Crash and Eddie * Dave Coulier - Scooby-Doo * Scott Iness - Scrappy Doo * All Other Voices (kept in the original) - Various Grey Wolves Brazilian Portuguese Dubbing * Raphael Rossatto - Oh * Dani Calabresa - Disgust * Carla Pompílio - She-Hulk * Júlio Chaves - Hulk * Tara Strong - Baby Oh * Gustavo Pereira - Young Oh * Tatiane Keplmair - Rukia Kuchiki * Christiane Monteiro - Olivia Flaversham * Therezinha Marçal - Young Olivia (AKA Alice) * Alexandre Moreno - Syndrome * Luiz Feier Motta - Disgust's Father * Mauro Ramos - James P. Sullivan * Fábio Lucindo - Alvin Seville * Jorgeh Ramos - Scar * Patrick de Oliveira and Gustavo Nader - Crash and Eddie * Reginaldo Primo - Scooby-Doo * Guilherme Briggs - Scrappy Doo * All Other Voices (kept in the original) - Various Grey Wolves * Studio: TV Group Digital, São Paulo * Translation: André Bighinzoli Home Video Chapters # Two Worlds One Family # She-Hulk Finds Oh # Scar Attacks She-Hulk # She-Hulk Shows Oh To The Group # You'll Be In My Heart # Oh's Morning # Animal Hair Dare # Animal Stampede # Oh and She-Hulk # Son Of Man # Olivia, Rukia and Sulley # Oh vs. Scar # Oh Sees Disgust # The Zombies and Koopalings Attack Disgust # Oh Meets Disgust # Trashing The Camp # Disgust Returns to the Camp # Hulk Warns to Be Wary of the Humans # Oh Returns to the Camp # Strangers Like Me # Syndrome Convinces Oh to Lead Him to the Super Heroes # Olivia, Rukia and Sulley Lure Hulk Away # Disgust Sees Super Heroes # Oh Fights with Hulk # She-Hulk Shows Oh the Truth # Syndrome's Betrayal # Sulley, Rukia and Olivia Save Oh # Oh Saves Super Heroes from Syndrome # Oh vs. Syndrome (Syndrome's Death) # Hulk's Death # Happy Ending ("Two Worlds One Family" Reprise) # End Credits Music Video Sheryl Crow - Real Gone * Recorded by D.N.T Family Entertainment and Varèse Sarabande * From the Movie Soundtrack of "Ohzan" Original Music From Movie Soundtrack # Sheryl Crow (The Hex Girls) - Real Gone # Phil Collins - Two Worlds One Family # Phil Collins - You'll Be In My Heart # Phil Collins - Son Of Man # Olivia,Sulley and Dogs - Trashing The Camp # Phil Collins - Strangers Like Me # Phil Collins - "Two Worlds One Family" Reprise # Ginormica - I Will Survive # Wilco - Just a Kid # Gregor Narholz - She-Hulk Finds Oh # Michael Giacchino - Scar Attacks She-Hulk # Thomas Newman - She-Hulk Shows Oh To The Group # Louis Febre - Oh's Morning # Gregor Narholz - Animal Hair Dare # Gregor Narholz - Animal Stampede # Michael Giacchino - Oh and She-Hulk # Gregor Narholz - Olivia, Rukia and Sulley # Michael Giacchino - Oh vs. Scar # Gregor Narholz - Oh Sees Disgust # Gregor Narholz - The Zombies and Koopalings Attack Disgust # Gregor Narholz - Oh Meets Disgust # Michael Giacchino - Disgust Returns to the Camp # Thomas Newman - Hulk Warns to Be Wary of the Humans # Gregor Narholz - Oh Returns to the Camp # Thomas Newman - Syndrome Convinces Wilbur to Lead Him to the Super Heroes # Michael Giacchino - Olivia, Rukia and Sulley Lure Hulk Away # Louis Febre - Disgust Sees Super Heroes # Gregor Narholz - Oh Fights with Hulk # Louis Febre - She-Hulk Shows Oh the Truth # Gregor Narholz - Syndrome's Betrayal # Michael Giacchino - Sulley, Rukia and Olivia Save Oh # Thomas Newman - Oh Saves Super Heroes from Syndrome # Gregor Narholz - Oh vs. Syndrome (Syndrome's Death) # Thomas Newman - Hulk's Death # Michael Giacchino - Happy Ending ("Two Worlds One Family" Reprise) Category:Tarzan MovIe Spoofs Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan Movies Dennis N Tiana Family Entertainment Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:2000 Animated Films Category:VHS 2002 Category:VHS Previews Category:VHS Collection Category:DennisNTiana Productions Channel